


Telling

by Treegona



Series: McHanzo week '16 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treegona/pseuds/Treegona
Summary: Hanzo realizes while he's drinking with Jesse





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet and I blame everyone who didn't tell me this week was a thing until this morning. Unbèta'd so beware.

The first time Hanzo realizes, he’s already hammered. The last of his sake sloshes in his gourd. Jesse is next to him, telling a tall tale from the blackwatch days. Hanzo isn’t really listening. Hanzo’s watching this curious man, with his scruffy hair and booze flushed face. Jesse’s hat is on the floor, on his far side, dropped there before the drinking even began. Jesse has hat-hair. Hanzo understands neither why he finds this so endearing, nor why he wants to run his hands through it. Maybe it has something to do with the light in the cowboy’s eyes or maybe it’s just the drink. (it’s probably not just the drink.)

Jesse must notice Hanzo’s distraction from his doubtlessly riveting tale because he pauses, refocuses on Hanzo’s face and gestures with his almost empty glass.

“I ain’t borin’ ya, am I?” Jesse asks, face and voice free from accusation if not from sheepish almost-guilt. The glass in his hand gets drained. Hanzo has to work to bring his attention away from Jesse’s throat and back to their conversation. 

“No,” Hanzo begins, suddenly nervous “no, but there is something I have to tell you.” Hanzo turns to fully face Jesse. His throat feels tight, but it’s best if he gets this out as quickly as he can. “McCree, Jesse, I…” Hanzo pauses “I think I’m…” and that’s as far as he gets before his stomach turns and he hurls on the floor of the laundry room between them. The moment is broken.

Jesse moves back, Hanzo catches the motion but is too focussed on not heaving again. Arms wind around Hanzo’s chest -one flesh, the other metal- and haul him up. Hanzo feels as much as hears the breath of a laugh against his ear. 

“All right, all right, I think you’ve had enough for tonight.” Jesse says as he moves them to the hallway, somehow more stable than Hanzo is. Hanzo himself is more focussed on keeping the rest of his booze down but at the back of his mind he knows he’s forgetting something, something he has to tell Jesse. 

“McCree” Hanzo grunts “I gotta, I have to tell you.” He has to tell Jesse. It’s important that he doesn’t wait. If Hanzo waits it will take to long for him to tell, he’ll get it into his head that he has to keep it a secret from Jesse. But Hanzo is nodding off, falling asleep. He has to tell Jesse but his window is closing. He has to say it.  


_“Aishiteru.”_


End file.
